


Companions

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Gen, Grieving Theseus, Newt being a good brother, Therapy Dog, Theseus finds a friend, post Crimes of Grindelwald, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Newt decides that Theseus needs some company to make his grief easier





	Companions

**Author's Note:**

> This idea stemmed from a discord group, and I loved the idea of Theseus having a dog so this is what came from it

Empty bottles lined the mantelpiece, Theseus had turned to drinking after everything that had happened with Leta. Newt had tried to reach out to him a couple of times and while he appreciated the help, Theseus had been pushing his brother away slightly.

He still had things of Leta’s in the house, he didn’t want to part with them. Not really.

Newt came to see him one day, not bothering to knock and found his brother sat on the sofa, not really doing much at all.

“I’ve been thinking,” Newt started and came to sit next to his brother. “I know that you’re lonely being here, and I thought that maybe you could get a dog?”

“No.” Theseus shook his head. “I don’t want a dog.”

Newt rolled his eyes and watched his brother, tilting his head to the side slightly. He was glad at least that Theseus had gotten out of the drinking stage, and now just mainly kept to himself. He wanted to help his brother further though.

It had been Tina that suggested getting him a dog at first and Newt had jumped at the chance but thought that it was best to ask Theseus first.

“Just look after yourself Thee,” Newt stood up and smiled at his brother, using his wand to clean away the empty bottles. “And have a think about the dog.”

Theseus watched Newt leave and ran a hand through his hair. He’d never really had a pet before, and he wasn’t sure that he would have the responsibility to take care of a dog. He liked that Newt thought of it but, he had no idea what he would do with one.

 

It was a couple of days later when Theseus opened the door after a knock to see Newt and Tina standing there, both with boxes in their hands. Newt’s box seemed to move slightly, which caused Theseus to raise an eyebrow.

“If you’ve brought some kind of illegal creature to my house Newt, I don’t want to see it.” Theseus rolled his eyes.

“It’s not an illegal creature. Relax,” Newt smiled and pushed past his brother, heading straight into the living room.

Tina gave the older Scamander an apologetic smile and Theseus stood back to let her follow her boyfriend into the living room.

Theseus stood in the doorway watching his brother and frowned slightly.

“I know you said you didn’t want a dog-”

“Newt.”

“But, me and Tina went to a shelter and we found this puppy that even you couldn’t resist,” Newt continued and opened the box he had been carrying, taking out a small Pitbull puppy who yawned and looked around the new environment.

Theseus sighed and looked from Newt to the puppy. He had to admit to himself that the dog was cute, even if he hadn’t wanted to have a dog in the first place.

“I know you think he’s cute. You don’t have to act like you don’t care,” Newt grinned at Theseus and set the puppy on the floor, letting him waddle straight over to Theseus and plonk himself at the Auror’s feet.

“He is cute,” Theseus admitted and reached down to pet the puppy who nipped slightly at his hand, overexcited and wanting to discover all of the new smells.

“We also brought him a bed, and some dog food and a bowl so you don’t need to worry about that,” Newt opened the other box and took out all the things that he had told Theseus about. “What are you thinking for a name?”

“Spot.” Theseus answered seriously and looked towards the look of utter disappointment on his brother’s face.

“He doesn’t even have any spots. You can’t call him Spot,” Newt rolled his eyes. “Be a bit more inventive.”

“Says the one that named his Thunderbird, Frank.” Tina muttered and grinned at Newt when he shot her with a look of betrayal.

“I’m calling him Spot,” Theseus picked up the puppy and pet him again, looking over towards Newt with a smile on his face.

“Fine,” Newt sighed and rolled his eyes. “Have fun brother.”

 

It wasn’t long until Theseus and Spot were inseparable, and the Auror had been a lot happier since he had the pup in his life.

Newt came over a few months after he had gotten the puppy for his brother and was greeted by both of them at the door.

“Dinner smells good. What are we having?” Newt asked his brother as he stepped through the door, giving Spot a couple of pats on the head. “Smells like steak.”

“That’s Spot’s dinner actually,” Theseus answered and shrugged. “Me and you are having Spag Bol,” he shrugged and headed into the kitchen to get some drinks for himself and his brother.

Newt raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes slightly. Theseus was getting as bad, if not worse than he was when it came to a creature.

Theseus led his brother into the living room, putting the glasses on a coffee table. Newt went to take a seat and Theseus pointed at him.

“You can’t sit there. That’s Spot’s seat,” he spoke and gestured for Newt to move so that the Pitbull could jump and sit on the space on the sofa next to Theseus.

“And to think you didn’t want a dog,” Newt rolled his eyes. “Does he like his bed?”

“I got him a new one. The one you got was too small,” Theseus shrugged. “I converted the spare room into a bedroom for him. He has a bed, and I give him some treats and water. All his toys are in there,” Theseus grinned and pet Spot as he spoke.

Newt just smiled to himself and shook his head fondly. He was glad to see that his brother had found something to make him happy. He also thought that it was sweet that the two of them were now joined at the hip, and that Theseus wouldn’t be seen without Spot by his side.

Theseus was happier, and Spot had certainly helped to add to that happiness. The man was making jokes, inviting Newt over and had even contacted the Ministry to tell them that he was ready to go back to work soon.

Newt was proud that his brother had come so far, and he knew that while he was likely still grieving Leta, that now he wasn’t completely alone in his house and that was the main thing. His brother was recovering, and even though Newt still didn’t think Spot was a fitting name at all, he had never seen his brother happier around a creature before.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think! This was just a small cute idea that I had to get down


End file.
